powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The End of the Power Rangers
The End of the Power Rangers is the two part season finale of Power Rangers Wild Force. Not unlike Countdown to Destruction, the episode was intended to be the series finale of the Power Rangers franchise, as the show had been cancelled by Disney. However, the company was persuaded into moving the series to New Zealand to cut production costs, allowing the franchise to continue for another seven seasons before another attempt at cancellation. The End of the Power Rangers was aired as a hour long special and marks the death of the Wild Zords (who are later revived), Master Org and Animus/Kite. Synopsis Master Org returns from an presumed death and attacks the Rangers with his new form. He destroys all the Wild Zords, and the Rangers' powers. The Wild Zords return from the dead, along with other Wild Zords of the world, and destroy Master Org with an Ultra Roar. Plot Part One On the Animarium, the Power Rangers have a party with Princess Shayla celebrating the end of the Org threat, with the group posing for a picture. Spirits are high until everyone realizes that with the Orgs gone their lives as Rangers are ending. While the Rangers are on Earth considering their next move. Merrick leaves Willie's Road House, saying that his work in Turtle Cove is done. Meanwhile, in the ruins of the Nexus, a strange green glow comes from the rubble as something comes to life... As Princess Shayla cleans up the mess from the party, sadly reflecting she will soon have to bid the Rangers farewell. the sacred waters suddenly start ominously bubbling. Confused, she approaches them just before they explode. Merrick feels something powerful has arrived, as Princess Shayla contacts the Rangers saying that the most powerful Org ever has emerged. Everyone is confused since they thought the Orgs were finished, and head to the city. The Power Rangers arrive in the city, finding it covered with vines. Master Org suddenly appears, now in a full Org form which comprises elements from his dukes and generals. Merrick realizes that Master Org used the Org heart just as he did 3,000 years earlier. The Rangers morph and battle Master Org, but they appear to be no match for him. Cole summons his Animarium Armor, only to have one of the wings sliced off by Master Org's Nexus Blade. Master Org then grows into a giant, and Animus returns to fight him again. Princess Shayla arrives at the scene and urges the Rangers to get to safety. Merrick however refuses, having being unable to help Animus against Master Org before and tells the Princess he's staying. As the others get Princess Shayla to safety, Merrick summons his three Wild Zords and combines them into the Predazord. Both Animus and the Predazord's strongest attacks do no harm to Master Org, and the two Megazords end up being destroyed. Merrick falls to the ground as he demorphs, and suddenly watches as his animal crystals shatter. Merrick barely has time to register the loss of his Wild Zords when his Lunar Caller disappears... since his Zords have been destroyed, so have his powers. Merrick suddenly finds Kite unconscious and rushes to help him. However Master Org is ready to finish them off when the Animarium descends from the sky and collides with him before teleporting them aboard and flying off. On the Animarium, Kite dies in Merrick's arms but before he does tells the Rangers not to give up and reminds them they are the Guardians of the Earth. Suddenly a loud trembling can be heard in the distance, and Princess Shayla tells everyone what they fear... Master Org is on the Animarium. Red Lion spots Master Org approaching and roars to inform the others what is happening. The Falcon Zord emerges from its volcano and heads towards Master Org, only to be hit by the Nexus Blade and destroyed. Everyone is horrified, as Cole feels the Falcon's crystal glowing and pulls it out just before it shatters in his hand. Despite the loss of their friends, the Wild Zords choose to keep fighting to protect the Animarium from Master Org. Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Danny and Max form the Kongazord Striker and take on Master Org directly. When things start to go badly, the Deer, Elephant, and Giraffe Zords show up. The Deer Zord paralyzes Master Org, giving the Kongazord Striker the opportunity to defeat him. The Kongazord destroys Master Org's body with Vital Strike, and the Rangers are relieved for a few seconds before they hear a heartbeat... the Org Heart is still alive, and it reforms Master Org's body. Cole tells the Deer to paralyze Master Org again, but Master Org slashes the Deer, Elephant and Giraffe Wild Zords destroying them. He then impales Kongazord and throws it up into the sky where it comes apart and the Gorilla, Rhino, Armadillo, Black Bear, Polar Bear and Soul Bird are destroyed. The Rangers are thrown clear and demorph when they hit the ground. The Animal Crystals land near them and all shatter. Now the only Wild Zords left are the five first owned by the Rangers and combine into the Wild Force Megazord. It gives him a beating and sends him flying before using the Wild Force Mega Roar but he catches it with the Nexus Blade and sends the energy into the ground, leaving him completely unharmed. He then traps the Wild Force Megazord in a whirlwind and sends it flying into the air before it crashes into the ground. He then uses the Nexus Blade on it, causing the Megazord to break apart. Master Org then attacks all five Zords destroying them, leaving the Rangers devastated at the loss of their friends. The Animal Crystals shatter and, with no Zords left, the Rangers lose their powers. Master Org boasts of his victory, telling the Rangers that the Wild Zords and now extinct and soon the human race will follow before plunging the Nexus Blade into the ground, causing the Animarium to begin to fall from the sky. His work done, Master Org leaves and heads to Turtle Cove city. Arriving, he declares to the citizens that the world will now submit to his rule and the age of the Orgs will begin. He then blocks out the sun and summons a rainstorm that kills all plant life before setting an army of Putrids onto the people. On the rapidly falling Animarium, the Rangers hang on for dear life as their home continues its freefall towards the ground... Part Two The Animarium finishes its descent and lands where it came from, fitting right into Turtle Lake. The Rangers survive the fall, and regroup where they see Master Org attacking the city. Now having no powers, the Rangers briefly consider giving up knowing that there's no way they can defeat Master Org but Cole convinces everyone that as long as they continue fighting they can still make a difference. Deciding to never give up, the team head into the city to face Master Org. Arriving, they find the Putrids rampaging throughout the city and take them on, managing to hold their own. After saving a boy, Cole heads to the top of a building and tries attacking the giant Master Org directly only to be swatted down like a fly. The other Rangers arrive and prepare to make their last stand as Master Org blows them away and reminds them that they don't have any hope of defeating him without their powers. The Rangers declare that, while their powers and Zords are gone, the spirit still exists inside them. They each declare their names and reaffirm their commitment as Guardians of the Earth. Master Org prepares to finish them once and for all, when suddenly the darkness lifts and dozens of colored orbs descend from the sky, some of which strike Master Org and wipe out the Putrids. Suddenly, the Rangers see that each one contains a different Wild Zord (the Rat, Peacock, Zebra and Stingray Zords appearing to the Rangers. Princess Shayla realizes that all one hundred Wild Zords have returned. Just then the Lion, Eagle, Shark, Bison, Tiger and Wolf Wild Zords appear to the Rangers and return their Animal Crystals to them, restoring their powers. As the Wild Zords are each restored, Master Org can't believe what's happening. The Rangers and Wild Zords then all hit Master Org with an Ultra Roar. This destroys his body, and once again the Org Heart is left behind. Before he can reform, the Rangers form the Jungle Sword and use the Savage Slash to destroy the Org Heart, finally ending Master Org's reign of terror forever. With the Org threat truly gone and the Wild Zords all returned to the Animarium, it's time for goodbyes. Princess Shayla tells the Rangers that they need to return their jackets and Growl Phones. Reluctantly, but knowing it's for the best, the six each turn over their powers and leave the Animarium for the last time and watch it rise from Turtle Cove where Princess Shayla will sleep waiting for a time when the WildZords and powers may be needed again. Afterwards, the Rangers each set off and start living their new lives. Cole visits his parents' graves, telling them they can rest in peace now. He also visits Viktor Adler's grave and hopes that he has escaped his demons too. Cole then goes on to use his love for animals to help them using his talents. Taylor returns to the U.S. Air Force, where she is a hot topic for discussion among the cadets due to her mysterious and lengthy disappearance. In the sky, she flies alongside the EagleZord everyday. Danny and Max decide to go traveling and visit many interesting places, keeping their friends apprised of their adventures through postcards. Merrick goes on his own personal journey, and finds himself joined on the trip by Zen-Aku. With that, a teacher finishes telling her kindergarten class the story of the Wild Force Power Rangers. One of the children asks what happened to Alyssa, to be told Alyssa finished college and became a teacher. One of the children asks the teacher if the story is real or made-up... and it's revealed the teacher ''is '' Alyssa, and she asks the class what they think as she looks over to the photo of the party revealing the story to be true. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Ilia Volok as Master Org (voice) *Sin Wong as Toxica *Lex Lang as Zen-Aku (voice) *J.D. Hall as Willie *Ryan Goldstein as Kite *Charles Gideon Davis as Animus (voice) *Dave Mallow as Narrator *Dominic Scott Kay as Little Boy *Palmer Davis as Boy's Mother *Chad Haywood as Pilot #2 *Ryan Hansen as Pilot #3 *Michael Len as Kindergarten Student #2 *Eternity Bruce as Kindergarten Student #3 *Jake Picker as Little Girl Notes *During the powering of the Jungle Sword, Merrick is missing from the initial shot. This is due to the footage being unusable due to the presence of Japanese characters in the background. *This is the final time everything but Red Lion Wildzord will be seen (outside of Archived Footage). The Red Lion Wildzord would later reappear for the episode A Lion's Alliance in Power Rangers Super Megaforce as an auxiliary zord. **The Animarium would also reappear in the episode A Lion's Alliance. *This is the last episode to be shot in the United States. * This marks the final appearance of the Wild Force Megazord, Predazord & Animus. * This Episode gains a new morphing sequence for the Wild Force Rangers. * The original foot fall sounds for the Megazords from Mighty Morphin to Lightspeed Rescue briefly returns for this episode. See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Wild Force Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode